shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time
Once Upon a Time is the first family special of Shining Time Station. Plot When Becky made a wish, a cowboy painting on the mural came to life. His name was Ned Kincaid and he became great friends with Stacy Jones. No one knew that Ned Kincaid was just a fictional cowboy coming from the mural from many centuries ago. Schemer got jealous when no one paid attention to him so he decided to start a train full of passengers in order to impress everybody. Suddenly, the train started to move, so Schemer got scared and he jumped out. The train was moving at high speed, but there was no driver. Ned Kincaid came to the rescue and ran after the train on his horse. He managed to jump on the train and save everybody from a big accident. By the end of the day, Ned Kincaid disappeared back into the painting in the mural. That evening, while Stacy was preparing to go home, a man came to the station. To her surprise, the man was very simliar to Ned and his family name was also Kincaid. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy * Billy Twofeathers * Schemer * Dan * Becky * Kara * Tito Swing * Didi * Tex and Rex * Grace * JJ Silvers * Ned Kincaid * Mayor Flopdinger * J.B. King * Midge Smoot * Ginny * Lilly * Lilly's Mother * Thomas (mentioned) * Stepney (mentioned) * Rusty (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney Jukebox Band Song Segment * Lonestar Trail Medley * Buffalo Gals Medley The Rat Pack Segment Song * What's New Pussycat? Trivia * This is the first televised appearance of the Jukebox Puppet Band's manager, J.J. Silvers. Silver's previously appeared in the direct-to-video release A Day in the Life of the Jukebox Puppet Band * This is the only appearance of the new jukebox as well as its puppet band, the Rat Pack. * J.B. King and Mayor Flopdinger's founder's day costumes look somewhat like Sir Topham Hatt. * Schemer references He-Man and the Masters of the Universe when dressed as Elvis Presley, asking Stacy "What do you think of these wild He-Man type threads?" * In their founder's day costumes, Ginny bears an uncanny resemblance to Britain's Queen Victoria! * Washboard Hank guest stars as the one man band. * The outdoor scenes were taped in the Tottenham, Ontario Canada area and mostly along the South Simcoe Railway (tourist). The steam locomotive featured in this special is South Simcoe Railway's No. 136, a former Canadian Pacific Railway engine built in 1883. * This is the first of the 1995 1-hour family specials. All four specials were broadcast in prime time slots. * Though similar to the season 2 and 3 opening credits, the Family Special credits are slightly different. In these credits, Mr. Conductor appears and does various things on the credits, such as dusting them, balancing on them, etc. * This marks the return of Shining Time Station in 1995. * This is the first episode to feature scenes filmed outdoors. * This is the first episode to feature the Britt Allcroft logo after the end credits. * This is the final appearance of Mayor Flopdinger. Goofs * While the Jukebox Puppet Band dresses up in historic costumes for Founder's Day, when they actually begin performing they suddenly revert back to their normal outfits. * While Mr. Conductor's whistle and sparkle, as well as the Jukebox background music, sound lower in the other three family specials and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales, they still sound the same in this special as it did in Seasons 2 and 3. Gallery File:RustytotheRescue6.png File:RustytotheRescue13.png File:RustytotheRescue32.png File:ThomasandStepney26.jpg File:ThomasandStepney6.jpg ThomasandStepney49.png Category:Specials